Stubborn
by Xx-Regina-Phalange-xX
Summary: Bones is very stubborn, and oh, does Booth know it. He had hoped, though, that for once, she would just trust him. Major B&B. Third person.


Wrote this little drabblely-like thing while listening to Do This Anymore by Nickelback, which, irronicly, is about someone wanting to leave thier girlfriend/wife because they see through thier fake love. *laughs* Anyways, enjoy.

**~VNMVNMVNMVNMV~**

"Booth, this is irrational. Just tell me where we are going." Booth knew Bones would be adverse to this, him dragging her off to nowhere without a clue of their whereabouts with no explanation but, 'you'll see', but he hadn't expected it to be this bad.

"Bones, trust me." He pleaded for the five hundredth time in this past half hour, but she ignored him, again.

"The rational thing would be to tell me so I could enjoy in the moment as much as you, if it's good. It it's bad, this will get over quicker, unless you're afraid I will not consent, which would be the same thing as my attitude right now." Booth peeked over at her. Her mouth was pursed in a tight line and her eyes were steeled. She wouldn't get out of this car even if he pleaded, he knew it. Even though they were just ten minutes from his destination and this would be in no way as perfect as he'd envisioned, he pulled over to the side of the gravel road and shut off the car.

He watched her eyes get cloudy and confused and almost laughed. He knew she hadn't expected this. "Booth, what are you doing?' She tilted her head and caught his eyes. At that moment, he could feel his hands shake and he was hypnotized. 'I can't do this. She'll hate me. She's not ready.' His rational mind argued, but he swatted him out of the way. If she rejected him, he'd just have to cope with it, though he knew it had been floating around them for months ever since she had gotten pregnant. And even with Bella born, it wasn't discused, but they both knew it was there. It was always there, and he would be the one to breech it.

"You want to know? Fine. I wanted this to be perfect, with candle light and sappy music and everything, but your so darn stubborn I should have known this wasn't going to work." He chuckled as he watched her eyes cloud more. She was still clueless.

"The thing is Bones, I love you." Her face softened at that. He knew she loved to hear that. "I love you more than anything in the world. The stars, the moon…" He cleared his throat. "I'm rambling. Anyways, I guess what I want to say, or, ask really, is Doctor Temperance Brennan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He watched her clouded face become stunned, watched her freeze, like a trapped animal, and he whispered, almost to himself, "Marry me, Bones." He quickly started babbling again.

"I understand if you're not ready and that this is a bombshell and, God, it's in the SUV on a gravel road at midnight, not ideal at all. You don't think its rational, or important, I know, I just thought I'd see, you know, because I love you, and I know you love me, and maybe we could-"

"Yes." It was almost inaudible, and her voice shook, but Booth caught it all the same.

"Y-yes?" He asked, taking his turn to be shocked.

"Yes." She said louder this time, proceeding to laugh, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Yes, Booth! I'll marry you!" He was grinning ear to ear now and quickly, he unbuckled his seat belt and almost pounced on her, his fiancé-fiancé!-, planting a wet, sloppy, happy kiss on her lips. She responded back enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around his back and sighing.

She realized something a few moments later when he was peppering kisses down her collarbone. "Booth?"

"Yes?' he mumbled, traveling farther south.

"Isn't there supposed to be a ring?"

He jolted back so fast; his head hit the roof of the car. "Shit!" He cursed and jumped back into the driver's seat, quickly buckling back up. "It's at the restaurant, since, you know, it was supposed to happen there." He growled playfully, turned to see his Bones holding back a laugh, her face radiant.

It really was perfect.

**~VNMVNMVNMVNMV~**

See that button down there? It's calling your name..._listen_...


End file.
